Separated World of You
by kaname2usagi
Summary: Kaname X Yuuki, Tsubaki X Kaname, Zero X Yuuki seorang manusia yang mencintai pure blood vampire, diberi kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya dengan melayani wanita yang dicintainya. Bukan yaoi, yuuri, ataupun hentai....
1. Chapter 1

Bagiku dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua. Duniamu yang selalu kau penuhi dengannya, dan duniaku yang selalu kupenuhi denganmu. Bagimu aku hanyalah seorang yang tanpa apa-apa. Karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Meski mata ini terus mengarah kepadamu, matamu hanya mengarah padanya. Kau begitu fokus untuk selalu membuatnya tertawa di sampingmu, membuatnya bahagia karenamu. Kau membelainya, memujinya, mencintainya dan menyayanginya.

Aku tahu, bukan hanya aku yang selalu menatapmu dari sudut yang tak dapat kau ketahui. Begitu banyak wanita yang kau buat sama sepertiku, hanya bisa memandangimu dan tak dapat melakukan apapun selain itu, bahkan untuk memimpikanmu saja itu hal yang mustahil.

Semua orang mengetahui kenapa kau begitu banyak disukai. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau hanya menyukainya walau beribu tahun yang kan datang. Kau tak biarkan seorang pun untuk menempati satu tempat di hatimu selain dengannya. Kau tak biarkan seorang pun untuk memenuhi isi kepalamu selain dengannya. Dan itu adalah obat penyadar bagiku agar aku tidak terbuai oleh mimpi karena aku di beri kesempatan untuk terus berada di sampingmu. Diberi kesempatan meski itu untuk melayani wanita yang kau cintai.

Tak sadarkah dirimu akan perasaanku? Walau jarak kita terkadang tidak lebih dari 1 meter saja.

Aku memang bukan orang yang mampu dengan mudah mengatakan apa isi hatiku. Itulah yang membuatku selalu dibuang oleh semua orang yang terlebih dulu menyatakan ingin bersama denganku. Setelah kesekian kalinya aku terbuang kau datang menyelamatkanku. Kau tersenyum lembut hanya padaku hanya pada saat itu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku yang duduk tersungkur sambil menahan isak tangisku, kau yang dengan lembutnya menyelipkan beberapa butir permen di tanganku. Kau tersenyum seakan aku ini seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena tersesat dan terpisah dari orang tuaku. Aku mendapat sinyal kehangatan dari matamu. Meski kau terlihat tegas, kaku, dan galak.

Apa kau tahu, kau memberiku secercah harapan. Harapan untuk tidak membuatku menetapkan tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Kau patahkan keputuasaanku dalam sekejap. Dengan mudahnya aku tersenyum, tertawa dan mengganti seluruh pikiranku hanya denganmu. Hanya dengan sekali pertemuan itu.

Aku tahu kau selalu kemari, kau selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dan memesan minuman yang sama tanpa memesan satu makananpun. Tidak rugi aku nekat mengambil keputusan untuk _part time_ di sini dengan harapan akan bertemu denganmu kembali. Dan benar saja, kau datang lagi kemari.

"Sudah semangat lagi ya." Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat kau mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku bahagia dan merasa beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu. Tapi saat itu aku tersadar bahwa hatimu telah menjadi miliknya. Kau tersenyum dengan cara berbeda daripada saat tersenyum padaku. Kau mengucapkan dengan penuh cinta setiap kata. Ya, aku tahu takkan semudah itu bagiku untuk menggapai seseorang yang telah membawaku keluar dari kejaran ingatan akan masa laluku. Aku tak mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk meraihnya. Tak ada lagi. Tetap menjaga rasa ini di hatiku yang terdalam adalah keputusan yang bijak, bagiku, bagimu dan baginya. Namun, aku putuskan untuk tetap terus mencintaimu walau rasa ini kian membesar dan kini sangat sulit bagiku untuk memendamnya.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak aku melayani wanitamu. Dia baik, manis dan ramah. Jika aku juga lelaki, mungkin aku akan suka padanya. Bukan karena aku benci pada nona-ku ini, tapi terkadang aku merasa dia tidak sepenuhnya menjadi dirinya jika bersama denganmu, bukan karena aku ingin dia pergi darimu. Aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya, bahwa hatinya sedikit tertinggal pada lelaki yang kutahu dari ceritanya telah tinggal bersamanya selama empat tahun belakangan. Menyadari hal itu aku tidak mengerti harus mendukung siapa. Karena kini aku juga menyayangi nona-ku ini yang kuanggap adikku sendiri, dan aku ingin dia mampu bersikap seperti dia sebelum dia mengetahui rahasia besar tentang hidupnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau jatuh karena kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berarti bagimu. Karena melihatmu sedih mampu membuatku seratus kali lebih sedih. Biarkan aku yang terluka jika mampu membuatmu bahagia. Tapi jika kau bahagia karena memilikinya, dia tidak sepenuhnya bahagia karena dia kehilangan setengah kebahagiaan bersama dengan orang itu. Dan aku tahu, kau tak mau hal itu terjadi. Dengan mengetahui sifatmu, jika kau harus dan dengan terpaksa harus melepaskannya untuk orang itu aku yakin kau akan melepasnya. Karena kau lebih mementingkan kebahagiannya dari pada kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Dan jika memang saat itu benar-benar tiba, tak bisakah aku- Ah, mustahil aku dapat menggantikannya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku juga bukanlah salah satu dari golonganmu, aku hanya manusia biasa yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya dan notabennya tidak dicintai oleh manusia.

Tapi, jika –meski itu mustahil- hal itu terjadi nanti dan aku diijinkan terus berada di sampingmu, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu. Aku tidak bisa memberi janji-janji manis padamu, tapi perasaan inilah yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Perasaan yang telah kau buat kepadaku.

Jika saat itu tiba, kau boleh bersandar padaku, kau boleh memanfaatkanku, kau boleh mempergunakankku semaumu. Karena telah kuberikan semuanya untukmu. Walau kau pasti tak membalas semua perasaan ini padaku. Karena aku tahu, kau lah yang paling lelah dan tersakiti jika hal itu terjadi. Kau lah yang paling kehilangan atas apa yang kau inginkan selama ini, selama sebelas tahun ini. Kehilangan satu-satunya keluargamu, satu-satunya adik kandungmu dan satu-satunya wanita yang kau cintai seumur hidupmu.


	2. Chapter 2

Separated World of You

A vampire knight fanfiction by Kaname2usagi

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino-sensei

Summary : Cewek biasa yang di beri kesempatan untuk menjadi pelayan wanita lelaki yang dicintainya =_=a (ce'na tipe masochist gitu de kayaknya)

Warning : Nggak ada warning-warning'an,,,coz ceritanya nggak saru~ tapi bagi pecinta Kaname-sama yang pengen memonopoli Kaname-sama untuk dirinya sendiri mungkin bakalan ngamuk-ngamuk biz baca ney fanfic =_=;;;;;;

Pairing : Kaname_X_Yuuki, Kaname_x_Tsubaki, Yuuki_x_Zero

Rating : Karena romance biasa jadi T aja deh,,kan bae ^^

* * *

Malam itu telah datang, malam dimana aku, kau, dia, ia harapkan dan tidak harapkan. Malam yang takkan pernah berakhir bagi mereka yang tersakiti, terluka akan sesuatu yang bernama 'Cinta' demi orang yang mereka cintai.

Sore itu dia tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasa, dan aku tahu apa alasannya, bahkan mungkin semua orang di tempat itu saat itu juga tahu alasannya. Karena malam itu adalah malam untuk pertama kalinya dia dan ia bertemu kembali setelah satu tahun lamanya. Pertemuan itu tidak akan berjalan manis, berlangsung romantis seperti layaknya pertemuan antara dua sepasang kekasih yang telah lama terpisah dan kini bertemu kembali. Karena mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih dan kini mereka berada pada posisi yang saling berhadapan, saling bertentangan dan bukan saling berdampingan.

Bisa saja malam itu merupakan malam yang adil bagi aku, kau, dia, dan ia. Tapi takkan ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini bahkan monster sekalipun yang mampu menahan perasaan mereka sendiri. Perasaan yang telah lama terpendam, perasaan yang kian hari kian membesar. Tak hanya perasaan cinta, namun juga perasaan benci, tak suka, iri hati dan dengki.

Pertemuan itu berawal dengan baik, berjalan dengan baik pula, namun sebuah tragedi pada akhirnya. Aku tak tahu yang mana yang patut disalahkan, yang mana yang patut dihukum atas apa yang dilakukan. Namun, takdir tak bisa diubah, meski kita berusaha bagaimanapun dia memang harus pergi dengan ia. Karena tidak semua orang harus kembali pada apa yang mereka cintai pada awalnya, meski tetap meninggalkan cinta bagi pihak pertama.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang menyakitkan bagiku, kau, dia dan juga ia. Ia tersakiti meski ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cinta tapi ia harus rela dia tetap mencintaimu. Dia tersakiti karena harus rela meninggalkanmu meski dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tersakiti karena melihat seluruh orang yang kucintai harus saling menyakiti diri mereka sendiri juga diri orang yang mereka cintai. Tetapi diantara kami semua, kaulah yang paling tersakiti. Kaulah yang paling terluka atas apa yang terjadi. Sebuah tragedi terbesar yang pernah terjadi yang paling menyakiti hatimu.

Ya, malam itu harus datang, dan benar-benar datang. Malam dimana kami semua sudah menduga akan kedatangannya. Malam dimana kami semua harus memutuskan suatu akhir. Malam dimana kami semua harus memutuskan awal atas akhir yang baru saja terjadi agar tidak menjadi akhir dari segala akhir.

Kini, kau hanya terduduk lesu di tepi ranjang dimana terkadang kau dan dia tertidur pulas di atasnya. Matamu tak memancarkan apapun. Matamu tak memandang apapun. Bahkan kemungkinan matamu untung memandang dia pun sudah tak ada. Tak ada lagi kekuatan yang terpancar darimu. Tak ada lagi kekuasaan yang terpancar dari dalam dirimu. Kini kau redup, seperti cahaya lampu yang telah lama berjuang untuk merengangi malam dan harus padam pada akhirnya.

Batu karang sekuat apapun dia diterjang akan terkikis juga pada akhirnya. Rumput liar sekuat apapun diinjak tetap mati pada akhirnya. Kau pun begitu, sekuat apapun kau, air mata akan terjatuh juga. Air mata dari mata yang tidak memiliki cahaya.

Air mata dari mata yang dulu begitu bersinar karena rasa cintamu padanya.

Kau tahu, semua makhluk akan tersenyum setelah mereka menangis. Tak tahukah kau tentang itu?

Air mata tak bisa jatuh dari mataku. Karena aku tahu, jika aku menangis aku takkan bisa membuatmu tersenyum, mengembalikan senyummu.

Aku menyodorkan nampan dengan secangkir teh herbal hangat di atasnya. Kuletakkan nampan itu di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Kuran-sama, kau tahu? Bagi manusia secangkir teh herbal hangat mampu meringankan sedikit penat di hati." Aku menumpukan badanku pada kedua lututku di hadapanmu. Dengan berani kuraih kedua tanganmu yang menutupi wajahmu. Aku tersenyum memandangmu seraya menyerahkan sebutir permen di tanganmu. Permen yang sama dengan rasa yang sama yang kau berikan padaku saat itu.

"Aku akan setia melayanimu disampingmu. Kuran-sama..." Ya memang, tak ada satu pun makhluk yang mampu menahan perasaannya dihadapan orang yang begitu dicintainya. Begitu pula denganku. Air mata yang selama ini kutahan untukmu terjatuh begitu saja tanpa sempat kukendalikan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..." Satu kata itu terus terucap dari bibirku. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjaganya untukmu, maaf karena aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu, maaf karena aku membiarkannya lepas dari pelukanmu.

"Jika Kuran-sama memperkenankan, Anda boleh meminjam dada saya untuk menangis."

"Dada?"

"A- E-to, bukan "dada" itu yang saya maksud. Ta- tapi...anu..." Tanpa sempat aku mengatakan semuanya padamu, kau dengan cepat meraih tubuhku kedalam pelukanmu. Kau mendekap tubuhku erat. Akupun membalas dengan erat pelukanmu seakan takut kau takkan pernah mendekapku seperti ini lagi. Karena aku tahu alasanmu mendekapku dengan begini eratnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tahu dari pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Kau mempererat rengkuhanmu. "Wangi tubuhmu sama dengan Yuuki."

* * *

Minna-san~ Review onegai shimasu~!!!! .


	3. Chapter 3

Separated World of You

A vampire knight fanfiction by Kaname2usagi

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino-sensei

Summary : Cewek biasa yang di beri kesempatan untuk menjadi pelayan wanita lelaki yang dicintainya =_=a (ce'na tipe masochist gitu de kayaknya)

Warning : Nggak ada warning-warning'an,,,coz ceritanya nggak saru~ tapi bagi pecinta Kaname-sama yang pengen memonopoli Kaname-sama untuk dirinya sendiri mungkin bakalan ngamuk-ngamuk biz baca ney fanfic =_=;;;;;;

Pairing : Kaname_X_Yuuki, Kaname_x_Tsubaki, Yuuki_x_Zero

Rating : Karena romance biasa jadi T aja deh,,kan bae ^^

* * *

Akankah hasil yang kita harapkan akan kita dapat jika kita telah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk meraihnya? Jika ya, kenapa hal itu tak terjadi padaku?

Dia yang kucintai selama ini dengan mudahnya pergi bersama ia yang hanya beberapa tahun saja mengenalnya. Dia yang kucintai sebegitu besarnya dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkanku hanya demi ia. Dengan perjuangan yang panjang, penantian yang panjang, tak juga ku dapatkan. Begitu banyak kulewati malam tanpa dia. Hingga akhirnya kupikir ku telah mendapatkan dia untuk melewati malam yang abadi bersamaku. Dia tetap tak berada disisiku. Apa yang ku dapat?

Kini aku hanya bisa terduduk lesu di atas ranjangmu. Ranjang yang kini takkan pernah kau tiduri lagi, ranjang yang kini takkan pernah kau singgahi lagi. Tak tahukah dia betapa aku menyayanginya hingga aku dengan mudahnya mampu menjadi makhluk yang berdosa. Hanya untuk membuat dia bahagia.

Air mataku terjatuh begitu saja. Air mata yang tak pernah terjatuh entah sejak berapa lama. Aku terisak karena kepergian dia. Dia yang selama ini kucintai. Dia yang selama ini ku nanti.

Sebuah tangan lain menggenggam tanganku saat kupikir tak ada satu orang pun yang ada disisiku. Tangan itu tanganmu, kau yang dulu pernah kuhibur saat kau menangis. Kau yang saat pertama kali ku melihatmu memiliki wangi tubuh yang sama dengan dia. Kau yang setahun ini dengan ikhlas dan penuh rasa sayang melayani dia untukku.

Tangan kecilmu menyelipkan sesuatu di tanganku. Sebutir permen yang sama dengan rasa yang sama dengan yang kuberikan padamu saat itu. Dengan berani kau mengatakan untuk selalu berada disisiku dan melayaniku. Meski air matamu jatuh dan terus mengalir –yang kurasa air mata itu terjatuh untukku, kau tetap menatapku dengan lembut dan yakin kau kan terus disampingku. Kau yang saat itu kuhibur hanya karena aku merasa hal itu akan terjadi padaku, kini dengan senang hati kau berada disampingku dan mencoba menghiburku dengan cara yang sama yang kulakukan untukmu.

Berulang kali kata "Maaf" keluar dari bibirmu. Dan aku tahu, kau dengan sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kata itu. Karena aku tahu, kau menyayangi dia bukan hanya sekedar untukku. Karena aku tahu kau telah melakukan semua yang kau bisa bahkan kau terus mencoba melakukan hal diluar kemampuanmu.

Aku mendekapmu erat, dengan cepat wangi tubuhmu mengingatkanku pada dia. Pada dia yang kukasihi, pada dia yang kucintai bahkan sampai detik ini. Maaf, mungkin kau tahu aku kini hanya memanfaatkanmu, dan kuucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kau tetap mau kudekap meski kau tahu alasanku mendekapmu.

* * *

Mou ichido itte kudasai~

Minna-san~ REVIEW onegai shimasu~!!!!!!!!!! .


End file.
